Abracadabra
by ImaSupernaturalCSI
Summary: Danny shows Lindsay a little magic. Lindsay shows him a trick of her own. Microscopic references to 3.18Sleight Out of Hand.


**Author's Note: This itty bitty little piece of fluffiness contains some teeny tiny references to "Sleight Out Of Hand" Episode 3.18. Nothing huge. I pretty much just got done watching the episode, and this jumped into my head. Had to get it down.**

**Kudos to anyone who spots the line from the superamazing movie "The Prestige."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI:NY; they are the property of CBS and Anthony Zuiker.**

**---------------------------------------------CSI:NY---------------------------------------------------------**

A light snow was falling in New York City. Forecasters were predicting it might turn into an all-out blizzard. The ten o'clock news was rife with storm watches and predictions…

…except at the apartment of one Danny Messer. Danny was seated on his couch and he was the happiest man in the world at that moment. He looked down to see Lindsay Monroe, engaged in the movie they were watching. It was a cheesy romance flick, but Lindsay had insisted, and there was no way that Danny was going to argue. Her head was resting on his chest. Her hair smelled like…mint, maybe. Danny's new favorite scent. The two were snuggled together on the couch under a blanket. Both of them had the next day off, and they planned to take full advantage of it...beginning with the night before.

"You fallin' asleep yet, Montana?" Danny asked her, stroking her hair.

She craned her head up and smiled at him. "Not yet. This is the part where it gets really good."

Danny adjusted himself so that his head was near hers. Close enough to kiss her, which he took full advantage of, drinking her in. She was beautiful. He savored every moment of the kiss, telling himself over and over that he was the luckiest man in New York City.

After a few moments, he broke the kiss off. Lindsay gave him a mock pout. "Aw. Just when it was getting good," she whispered.

"You heard about the Luke Blade case?" Danny asked her.

She nodded. It had been a few days ago. "Yeah. I heard you learned what happens when you light the boss on fire?"

He kissed her forehead. "That's not all I learned," he said. He sat up, just a little. Enough so he could move his arms around freely. He reached over and picked up a piece of newspaper lying on the coffee table. "Do you believe in magic?" he asked her.

Lindsay snuggled closer to him and smiled. "Everything can be explained by science," she said.

Danny snorted. "You sound like Mac. Humor me." He twisted the piece of paper until he it resembled a rose. He showed it to Lindsay. She twirled it in her fingers. "That's cute, Danny," she said. "Some men buy chocolates and _real_ roses; some make flowers out of yesterday's newspaper."

Danny plucked the flower from her hand. "That's only half the fun," he said. "You're cute, though. Now," he said in a stage whisper, "are you watching closely?"

Lindsay stared directly into his eyes. "You have my attention, Houdini," she said.

Danny shivered. One look was enough to send him into la-la land. God, she was amazing. He blinked, and focused on the illusion at hand. "One…" he whispered. Lindsay watched his hand closely. "Two…"

As Danny said 'three' he slid his hand backward and then forward again. Lindsay had kept her eyes on the newspaper rose the entire time, yet when Danny's hand returned to its starting position he was now holding a small, single-stemmed rose. He presented it to her. "Abracadabra," he smiled.

Lindsay smelled it. It sure smelled like the real thing. It felt like the real thing… "It's beautiful. Danny, how'd you do that?" she asked him.

He took the hand with the rose in it and put it in his own. "Magician's don't reveal their secrets," he said, gently sliding her back up against him and snuggling down into the couch cushions. "Pretty cool, huh?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "I know a better trick," she said softly. She put a hand behind his neck and guided his head slowly down so it was inches from hers. "I can make the world disappear," she whispered.

"Oh really." Danny took in the smell of her hair, the deep color of her eyes. She gently guided his lips to hers. He closed his eyes. The kiss lasted for several seconds. After a moment, Danny lifted his head long enough to whisper, "Abracadabra," before feeling the world disappear around him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Like it, love it, think it's goofy and cheesy? Doesn't matter-please review!**


End file.
